fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshitora Otsuka
Yoshitora Otsuka is an former Independent mage serving under kageki till he defected to Nightmare Wing, he fatefully serves his guild master as a Dark mage instead, until time for his own rise to power instead and has been known to creep out Yusuke Kenpachi alot. He is also an former elite forces member, spying within the ranks of rune knights, and within the ranks of the Fiore Royal Military captain before giving up his job in fear of getting found out as a spy. Appearance He is depicted with bright green hair, bright yellow eyes and an ever-present smile with his eyes closed, belying showing a snake like smile which can hide his true nature. He wears a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He has slim figure to him, not showing much fat on his bones at most times, he dons a pair of pich-black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completes the outfit with a black fedora style hat to close the shady visage. Personality He is able to maintains a calm and quiet demeanor around most people kinds of people, pretending to be harmless. He well within both Star Breaker and the Army, claims to hate fighting and prefers to avoid conflict claiming it to be too much work and would be a utter waste of time. However outside those who knows his true nature he greatly enjoys inflicting pain to other at most times. This, however, is simply a guise to his true nature. When people see through it, he shows his true colors as Greedy, narcissistic, selfish and manipulative monster; destroying other people's lives for enjoyment and twisting their beliefs for his own gain goals like turning Akuji Funari on the guild itself. He has no qualms with killing those who get in his way without care at all, and doesn't seem to show any kind of remorse for his actions to the point he almost enjoys the fact to seeing people in pain and suffering to get all he wants in life. History Magic and Abilities Arc of Embodiment (具現のアーク, Gugen no Āku) is a Lost Magic utilized by Yoshitora Otsuka, which allows him to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim. These creations give him great versatility both in battle and out of battle, be they minions, which can be used in offensive and defensive weapons, or even food at his will. *'Flying Carpet' - the user creates a carpet on the ground, which he can use to float in the air as well as flying around so he is able to get from place to place very quickly. *'Jet Black Sword': He can transform his right arm into this claw-like sword which is capable of extending itself over long distances. It supposedly can cut through anything like rubyrose. *'Underworld Golem Knight: Calderon' He can conjures and command, an knight which has heavy plate armor around it and two arms with the Jet Black Sword, which matches the armor which when killed, the person insides life energy dies and the Blades starts to break apart. *'Demon Golem Guardian: Emperor Basan' - An enormous, monstrous looking, chicken shaped beast which is able to breaths of ghostly like fire from its mouth, and physically powerful creature that he imagined into existence to fight on his behalf. It appears it has very high durability, without sustaining any visible damage from impacts from Yumiko and Yamashita's Ultimate attack. *'Blade of Keres -' Named after the goddess of death in greeks, that is insanely powerful, and "it large weather temporary and is the wrath of the goddess herself made steel i dislike using due to end the fight too early.", in fact Yoshitora said. To activate pointing his figure up to the sky as a beam of green energy shoots into the heavens, a sudden storm of pitch-black clouds with thunder and lightning cracking out, as than the blade he conjures, falls downwards enormous blade with runes along the side of it, the blade falls from the heavens towards the area, of where he wishes it to fall very quickly due is large mass and weight. Upon impact after hitting the ground runes slowly begins to light up on the blade begins to glow at once they all are glowing than it lets out a mighty explosion which spreads around that covers roughly four to six kilometers blast radius around in most times safe distance for the user who appear unaffected by the shock wave however for the rest, from this it can creating a devastating shock wave that can be felt and heard from many miles away. *'Black Hat' - The user creates a set of fedora style hat. The user can also create many versions of the same hat and make them float in the air, from where he waves his hand. Chain Magic (連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō) Chain Magic is a caster magic which allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, to bind or harm his enemies using a magic made steel chain. from this version of it forms into a demonic skull like figure at the edge of it to rip into his enemies skin at high speeds. Equipment *'Orochi Kai Daggers' - His trademark weapons of choose said to been made from the remains of a legendary beast of terror during the first great magic wars within the blades it still carries a piece of it's true power including a almost creep green snake like monster inside which was given to him as a child by his father. The two daggers are in a shape of curved butterfly knives, which can fold in a manner which can take an enemy off-guard both in and out of combat, and they proven to be very durable when Fuyu blasts Yoshitora with a ball of god slaying flames his knives sliced them apart from the power. Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Dark Mage Category:The Shatter Moon Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage